Abe Leonard
Abe Leonard is a journalist working at New York Standard (formerly for a site named Teen Mode) and an old friend of Kimble Hookstraten who harbors some hostility towards Seth Wright. Biography At some point in his life, he became a reporter and went off to win a Pulitzer prize. However, he had some fallbacks, which Seth Wright became aware of. After Aaron Shore told Kimble that Peter MacLeish gave a shoot to kill order for Nestor Lozano, she later tipped off Abe. During a press conference, Abe asked Seth if Peter MacLeish had any connections with Nestor Lozano, as he gave a shoot to kill order despite the advice of military officials. As a result, the surrounding reporters began to ask a a bunch of questions, leaving Seth off guard. Abe was lectured by Kimble in a bar not to underestimate Kirkman or his staff, to which Abe couldn't understand why. Later, Abe went to the Middle East and was escorted by terrorists (with a bag over his head so he wouldn't find the path to their headquarters) in order to find information on Al-Sakar. There, he learned the latter never actually did the Capitol Bombing and that Nestor Lozano had paid them to say otherwise. Despite risking his life for the scoop, his colleague told him to get more domestic sources. Frustrated, Abe went as far as to look up conspiracy theories on Nestor Lozano when he was sent a pop-up link to an unknown web page. Curious, Abe clicked on it and was led to a conspiracy theory website named "The Truth Behind the Lies". While scrolling through the page, he browsed through videos taken before Tom Kirkman was shot and found a video of Hannah Wells getting tackled by the Secret Service. While taking a walk outside to take a picture, he noticed a strange individual behind him. He immediately turned around and saw no one there. Abe went to a press conference to confront Seth, who he had mistakenly thought sent the FBI after him. With Seth's denial, Abe comes to the conclusion that he was getting close to the truth. After Seth told him to see someone, Abe told Seth to back off. On that evening, he found a file slipped under his car's wipers. At that instant, he received a phone call from the individual who sent the link to his computer. Abe asked who he was, but was only told to meet the individual in one hour. Abe went and waited for over two hours over the suggested time. Abe showed his frustrations over the phone, but was told the meeting was just to test his resolve. After the caller hung up, at the same time, a car started up and drove off.The Ninth Seat Abe took a good look at the license plate number and asked someone to run it the next day. He found out the car belonged to the White House, but couldn't get information on who was the actual driver. Later, he was told to look into Jason Atwood for his involvement with Majid Nassar. He questioned a member of the FBI, only to be told that he was more of a disgrace than Atwood. Abe then went to go question Jason, who was at a bar. He inquired about his activities with Majid Nassar, to which Jason denied any involvement. Abe asked if it had anything to do with his son and was immediately threatened by Jason not to talk about him. While both of them walked out the bar, Abe asked about his son again and was met with a punch to the gut. Abe complained and asked if he was a good guy or a bad guy, but Jason had already drove away. .]] Abe went to talk with the man giving him information later revealed to be Jay Whitaker (unbeknownst to Abe). He reported that FBI agents were calling Atwood a disgrace and that he was fired. Jay instructed him to look into the White House log the day after Majid Nassar was killed. Jay then told Abe not to follow him.Lazarus With enough information, Abe decided to publish a story that discredited Al-Sakar from the Capitol Bombing which caused a major hectic within the government. During Kirkman's speech announcing that Patrick Lloyd was responsible, he was praised as "one of America's most respected journalists." References